Novelty or joke items used as favors or gifts, in advertising or for other similar purposes are generally most effective when they provide an element of surprise. Other important factors that must be considered in producing a successful item of this type include complexity and cost. Thus, such items should be relatively simple and inexpensive to make and relatively sturdy or robust s that they do not readily break or fall apart. Problems are encountered in attempting to provide an item of this type which affords such an element of surprise and which also meets the other requirements set forth above.